This invention relates to a telephone card and a telephone card-operated telephone
So-called telephone cards storing a prescribed prepaid amount of a telephone fee have recently become widespread. By inserting such a telephone card in a specially adapted telephone capable of using the card, a conversation can be conducted for an amount of time allowed by the stored fee
When a telephone card is used, a service fee is calculated based on the length of the call and distance, a running total of the calculated service feeds is calculated, and the number of remaining calls that can be made using the card is calculated at the end of each conversation The calculated number is equivalent to to the number of times a conversation is possible with the card and is used to update a remaining call number storage area of the card.
Therefore, in comparison with conventional telephones which do not dispense change when calculations are performed in 100 yen units for long-distance calls, card-operated telephones are easier to use, especially since the user need not prepare small change each time.
These telephone cards also serve as a medium for advertisements. That is, the name of a company and advertising slogans are printed on the cards, which are then distributed among customers.
At taxi companies and companies which make it their business to take orders by telephone and deliver the ordered items to their customers, telephones cards are distributed among these customers and the customers are requested to use the cards when telephoning to make an order or to hire a taxi, etc. In such cases, the company name and the related advertisements are merely printed on the surface of the card. When a customer wishes to place an order with the company, the customer must take the trouble to dial or punch in the company telephone number each time.